


I'll Keep You Safe

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: Harry prepared for the birth of his and Ginny’s first child with hesitance, love and a whole lot of nerves. He was the first of his group of friends to have a child and looking back, the fact surprised him. How often he’d thought he’d never make it past his next birthday, and here he was with a baby on the way and a wife he loved endlessly.A three part fic chronicling the births of Harry and Ginny's three children and how their lives changed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night after seeing that Lucy, who plays Ginny in Cursed Child Melbourne, had her baby (<3). It made me wonder how things went for Harry and Ginny after the birth of their first child, and it turned into this! I decided to make this into a little short three chapter fic, where it basically chronicles the birth of Harry and Ginny's three children. I really love how this one turned out and I always get so happy and emotional thinking specifically about Harry and the emotions he must have gone through in having a child. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first part! I have no idea when the next two will be written and posted, but ideally soon!

Harry prepared for the birth of his and Ginny’s first child with hesitance, love and a whole lot of nerves. He was the first of his group of friends to have a child and looking back, the fact surprised him. How often he’d thought he’d never make it past his next birthday, and here he was with a baby on the way and a wife he loved endlessly.

He and Ron had spent many nights talking about the impending birth. Ron had been supportive from the first moment Ginny announced that she was pregnant. Harry could see that there was a slight fear in Ron because there was every chance he could be next, but he’d never pried into Ron and Hermione’s life and never needed to know whether children were on the cards for them. That was their business, even though he was their best friend, and they were entitled to their privacy.

When Ginny had gone into labour, they’d already arrived and become settled at the hospital. Ginny was prepared to the nth degree. She had a plan for nearly everything – when it came to Harry, anyway. For herself? She was mostly clueless. She’d consulted Molly, friends and other family members who’d had children before her. Harry had ended up speaking quite often with Bill, Percy and George, all of whom had children before him.

They’d all warned him that the birth might be a bit more emotional than he expected. Bill and George were open about the fact that when Fleur and Angelina had given birth to Victoire and Fred they’d both ended up crying more than their wives. Percy insisted he didn’t cry, but Harry had a feeling he wasn’t being totally truthful _especially_ when Audrey side-eyed him from across the table.

He hadn’t expected himself to cry. He was remarkably calm, sitting at Ginny’s side. Holding her hand whenever she wanted him to. They’d had plenty of conversation about whether or not Harry would be in the room for the birth. Harry had insisted he be there, as long as Ginny was okay with it. He wanted to be there both for Ginny and for their child, to welcome them into the world and be there for them from start to finish. Ginny had found herself remarkably irritated by the fact that Harry had made her cry in stating that he wanted to be there for his child.

“My dad didn’t get the chance to be there for me like he would have wanted to be,” Harry had said. “I’m going to make sure my child gets more time with me than I got with my own dad. I owe that to both of them.”

Then, his son had entered the world and Harry had found tears streaming down his cheeks. He had a _son._ He, who had never allowed himself to consider much of a future as a teenager, had a child. He wondered if this was how his father had felt, wished he could ask him for advice like Ginny could ask Molly. That was how the name had come about.

Hours after the birth, Ginny was asleep and Harry was sitting in a chair at her bedside, his son in his arms. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping baby. _His_ baby, his and Ginny’s beautiful son.

“You know, I didn’t really get to know my dad,” Harry spoke quietly. “But from what I’ve heard from everyone else who knew him, he was really quite special. He was a troublemaker, but he had a loving heart. He loved his wife, my mum, so much that he gave his life to save hers. He loved his best friends just as much as I love mine. I knew some of his best friends for a while. One of them, his name was Sirius Black, and he was my godfather. Your mum and I have already decided that our best friends will be your godparents. They’re going to love you. The other one, his name was Remus Lupin, and his son, Teddy, is my godson.”

He gently stroked his sons cheek. Had he ever felt love like this before? He doubted it. He doubted he’d ever feel love on a scale like this again. And if he did, that would be more than a blessing.

“I’m a little bit scared about being your dad, but I’m going to try my best,” he continued softly. He was a little afraid of Ginny overhearing him, though he’d become so enthralled in watching his sleeping son that he’d not even realised that Ginny had woken up and was watching them, love and admiration in her eyes. “I wish I could ask my dad about what it was like when he and my mum had me. Or even ask Sirius about it. But I can’t… so I’m just going to do the best I can without them here. I hope that’s okay.”

* * *

Later, when their son had been placed in a small crib of his own to sleep and Harry had fallen asleep uncomfortably on the chair, Ginny had woken up again and thought for a little while about a name for their son. She and Harry had brainstormed several ideas, both Muggle names and more traditional wizarding names, but none of them had stuck. They’d both come to the realisation that they needed to see their child before they could decide on a name.

Ginny looked between Harry and their son and thought of the words that she’d heard Harry speaking before. An idea came to mind nearly immediately and she smiled a little at the thought.

* * *

When Harry awoke a little later, he found Ginny cradling their son and afternoon sun streaming in through the window. He’d slept through most of the afternoon without even realising it. He sat up straighter and moved closer to them.

“Do you think I’ll ever get used to this sight?” He said, voice thick with sleep. “My wife and my _son._ ”

Ginny shrugged. “I imagine, in time, you will,” she smiled. “I was thinking about a name while you were sleeping. If you don’t want to go with it, that’s okay, it’s just a suggestion, but… well, George named his son Fred, and Percy named his daughter Molly… so what about James? For your dad,” she suggested gently. “And, well… my middle name is my mum’s name, and your middle name is your dad’s name… so I was thinking about Sirius. For a middle name. He was… he was like a father to you. And during the short time I knew him, I could tell he was a great man. I could see the love he had for you and the love you had for him. And I think… maybe carrying some of that love over into our son… it might be nice.”

While she spoke, a smile came to Harry’s face. He nodded. “I think… that sounds really nice,” he agreed. “James Sirius Potter… I think… _yeah._ He’ll carry on both my dad and Sirius’ legacies. I think they’d both be honoured for him to carry their names.”

Harry stood up from his chair to press a kiss to Ginny’s forehead, and then looked down at his son again. The name fit him perfectly, he thought.

“Welcome to our little family, James Sirius.”


End file.
